


Steam

by orphan_account



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Erin gets caught in the shower. PWP. Shameless smut.





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> A big shoutout to Qym for reading and giving me a little bit of confidence that made this fic shine. Also, for tigerlo, you brilliant bombshell. I couldn't have managed to get this off the ground without your kind words earlier. Thank you. 
> 
> I know it's been a while since I've posted anything new, it's not for a lack of trying but on top of life just getting crazy after I graduated and got my "adult" job, I've found little time to do more than eat and sleep--I've enjoyed some of the newcomers and new fics being posted lately, everyone keep it up! You're fabulous. And thanks for being patient, I hope a little bit of smut will go a long way for you guys until I post another. 
> 
> Trust me, I have PLENTY of fresh material, just no real time...

Erin huffed moodily as Holtzmann took care in parking the hearse into the garage of the fire station. She realized why, of course, what with the miniature nuclear reactor that sat on the roof of the _ECTO 3.0_ , but it didn’t help her seethe any less as she felt the thick, nearly ice-cold slime currently sliding down her back, drenching her thighs, creeping along her neck and squelching nauseatingly in her boots.

 

Her hair was beginning to grow stiff from the amount of time it had already taken--from being slimed in the middle of the bust by one of the nasty Class IV’s that had been haunting the abandoned power plant--to the near-forty minute drive back to Headquarters during rush hour.

 

Erin all-but slammed the door to the back of the hearse as she exited the vehicle, eager to get upstairs and try to scrub herself clean.

 

“Damn, baby, ain’t no need to rush,” Patty grumbled, taking care to open the door opposite, with her uninjured arm, nursing a small, but still fairly bad burn on her non-dominant arm; an unpleasant gift from the sparks that flew down on her from an accidental loose cannon shot on Holtzmann’s behalf, as the blonde had been attempting to shoot at a ghost a little _too_ close to a turbine. The sparks in turn, caught Patty’s right sleeve on fire and she’d struggled to put it out before letting her ghost chipper take care of the ghost that Holtz had missed.

 

“Hey, hot stuff! Want me to wash your back?” Holtz winked saucily at her. Erin flushed dark enough to appear through the slime coating her cheeks and Holtz’ own smile fell as she realized her own poorly-timed remark when Erin’s eyes downcast and she whipped away from Holtz, stung, bounding up the stairs nearly three at a time, toward the showers on the third floor of the firehouse.

 

Holtz stopped unloading the proton packs, prepared to go and apologize when Patty blocked her path.

 

“Let her go, baby, she just needs to cool off. Help me patch this up, then you can go check on your girl, okay?”

 

The engineer choked a little on the blatant use of Patty’s nickname for Erin, but didn’t let the taller, knowing smirk on Patty’s face remain, and set her shoulders with an easy, albeit, false smile.

 

“Right you are, Pattycakes, let’s get this fixed up--Abs?!”

 

“Right here, Holtz,” Abby stated, pulling the rest of their gear out of the hearse and putting it away in their designated locations.

 

“Coolio, no need to ask if you got this, then?” Abby nodded at the two women and Holtz led Patty away to the kitchenette, where they had one of their many first-aid kits lying around.

 

\---

 

Upstairs, Erin stood under the near-scalding hot spray of water, her uniform, under garments and boots all lying at her feet, sopping wet, slime gurgling its way down the drain as she scrubbed at her skin furiously with a pasty mixture, dousing her hair with it furiously.

 

Eight months of busting and none of them had yet to perfect an actual way to clean the ectoplasmic residue from their skin… water and old fashioned detergent worked fine on their clothes and boots, but skin and hair? That was another story.

 

Erin had learned, through multiple trial-and-errors, that a combination of a few freshly squeezed lemons (limes would also work, if you had them, but Patty was insistent that limes remain in her margaritas, _not_ in their hair), with a pinch of unscented dish soap and a _lot_ of Arm  & Hammer baking soda (not the cheap stuff), mixed into a paste and applied directly, could cut through the slime in one go.

 

Erin constantly kept a supply of all three, including at least two tupperware-sized bowls of the stuff, stocked at the firehouse for after busts, just in case. While it didn’t smell or feel any better than the slime itself, it worked, and so Erin coated her face, chest, arms and hair with the concoction, slowly making her way down, allowing the water to rinse the slime down the drain, along with some of the tenseness in her shoulders.

 

As Erin washed, she thought back to Holtz’ little comment and figured she really needed to sit down and have a chat with the engineer at some point about her blatant flirting. It wasn’t as though Erin didn’t enjoy the attention, she even found herself occasionally rising up and shooting back quip remarks of her own that would sometimes fluster the blonde and would have hoped, by now, that Holtz would realize that Erin wasn’t blind, but was still too shy to make the first move.

 

Then there was the confusion, it was hard, especially recently when Holtz would flirt with her at the most inopportune times, then turn around and flirt with other women, _right in front of her_ , before turning back and then throwing out a casual, or poorly-timed remark like the one downstairs, when Erin was already feeling low or like Holtz was only playing with her.

 

It was hard to understand the conundrum that was Jillian Holtzmann--Erin thrived to understand the unknown, but sometimes she felt like as soon as she had gotten closer to figuring the engineer out, Holtz would turn around and say or do something that completely threw Erin off and skew her perfect calculations, sending her back to step one.

 

She was an enigma, a challenge that Erin didn’t want to give up, but that didn’t make it any less infuriating.

 

Erin gasped and her eyes popped open as she looked down, realizing that her hand, the one with the--now clean--washcloth, had made its way to the apex of her thighs. She shook her head of the fog building up in there and gave herself a cursory swipe, _for cleanliness, of course_ , shuddering a little and feeling her head grow light at the feeling of the terrycloth against her clitoris.

 

She pulled away and then set the rag down, scolding herself for her actions. This wasn’t the time to be fantasizing as steam filled the stall that came up to Erin’s shoulders. She placed her head back under the spray and reached for the shampoo bottle of her favorite brand that somehow-- _Holtz_ \--had managed to remain fully stocked whenever it got low. Erin applied a generous amount of the eucalyptus and mint cleanser into her hair, before allowing the water to wash it, and even more of her irritation, away.

 

Her thoughts slowly began to drift once more as she applied a bit of her tea tree cream rinse, to the bust. To the gleefully cackling blonde scientist, taking chase with her proton guns, hitting one square in the back as it fled, like one of those old-fashioned quickdraw cowboy movies her mother had always loved to watch when her father went to bed.

 

The smile on Holtzmann’s face was always beautiful, in the way it caused her cheeks to dimple and her eyes sparkling beneath her trademark yellow glasses, causing Erin’s nipples to stiffen-- _wait, what?!_

 

Erin opened her eyes once more, realizing at once that she had begun fondling her own breasts in her recollection. As she let them go, she practically felt the whimper wanting to escape at how sensitive she was beginning to feel all over. The rosy buds of her areolas beginning to peak under the pressure of the water, lavishing the attention they so desperately wanted.

 

 _This is ridiculous--I am_ not _fantasizing about one of my coworkers--not to mention, one of my best friends--in the shower!_ Erin shook her head as she focused once more on soaping up her rag with a citrusy body wash that wasn’t her own, but was strangely always around the firehouse-- _Holtz_ \--that she had come to enjoy.

 

She began rubbing her body down, gasping once more when she scrubbed along her right, then her left breast, her head falling back onto the brick divider that separated the six shower stalls in the bathroom.

 

 _You’re still keyed up from the bust--that’s all this is. It’s not about Holtzmann, you just need to let off some steam,_ Erin argued internally. She took a look around, already knowing that she was alone, the others probably still downstairs checking their equipment, and so she gave in.

 

Her other hand, the one not holding the cloth, meandered down the plane of her flat stomach as she reached for the other source of heat, a little surprised at the wetness she found there, combing through the familiar tuft of curls. She dipped a finger, then two, between her lower lips and allowed her head to fall back against the top of the smooth brick divide, eyes falling close with a soft sigh as she touched herself.

 

It had been a very long time since Erin had had a companion of any sort, and even then, it had been longer since she allowed herself to fully let go and just _feel_.

 

\---

 

Holtzmann had finished bandaging up Patty’s arm before she headed up toward her lab to check on the containment units, but paused at the entrance of her second-floor lab, thinking back to the woman who she shared it with.

 

She knew that Abby and Patty meant well when they told her to let Erin be alone until she was ready to talk, and Holtz had begun to learn on her own, that it wasn’t that Erin was upset with any of _them_ , but she didn’t particularly handle her emotions well when she was the victim of another countless sliming. Still, Holtz had a feeling that maybe she’d gone too far and wanted to apologize, a rare feat, considering that generally Holtz didn’t care what others thought about her or her quirks, but with Erin--

 

Things had been tense between the two as of late, Holtz blamed herself for the rift mostly, knowing that it had begun roughly two weeks ago after a particularly nasty bust nearly put all of them in an early grave. To shake off the bad feelings, they all decided to head to their favorite watering hole afterward, but it didn’t get any better when Erin headed up to the bar to grab a round, and was approached by a schmooze in a 3-piece who looked at Erin like she was a concourse and something about that didn’t sit right with the engineer.

 

She would later come to regret her actions when she saw Erin laugh at something he said, before getting up and heading to the dancefloor, taking hold of a random girl and beginning to dance, followed up shortly after by a heated makeout session that left Holtz feeling empty. When the song was done, she returned to find that Erin had left.

 

_“She said she didn’t feel well and just wanted to go home,” Abby offered Holtz her beer that Erin had brought back to the table. Patty’s eyes were keenly watching Holtzmann though and Holtz didn’t take it, instead, headed out toward the exit and into the evening._

 

_She looked every which way, attempting to find Erin, but in the middle of New York City, when everyone was coming out to play, made this a much more difficult task._

 

_“You wanna tell me what happened back there?” Patty came out, holding Holtz’ favorite leather jacket out to her. Holtzmann sighed._

 

_“I messed up, didn’t I?” she didn’t need Patty to answer her to know the truth._

 

_“Look, what y’all do with yourselves outside of work, ain’t none of mine, but I’m just sayin’ girl that if I were you, I’d lay it on thick with Red tomorrow, because she sure didn’t look like she was sick when she came back, but when she saw you with your tongue down that teenagers’ throat--”_

 

_“She wasn’t a teenager,” Holtz offered, weakly. But the damage was done and Patty scoffed._

 

_“I love you crazy bitches like family, so I’m gonna treat ya like I would my own--” and the next moment Holtzmann felt a sharp slap against the backside of her head._

 

_“Ow! Patty!”_

 

_“That’s for being stupid, and hurting Erin, now don’t make me give you another one if you don’t get your shit together and just tell that girl how you feel.”_

 

By now, Holtz figured, Patty owed her a million more slaps just like the one she had given her that evening. But as she stood outside of the common bathroom on the third floor, she debated whether or not now would be a good time to corner Erin and talk to her about what an idiot she has been--or if she should do what the others say and just let Erin come to her…

 

Her fate, however, was decided for her when she heard the sound of a distinct moan come from within and her brain shot immediately to the worst; Fearing that Erin had maybe slipped and fell and was hurt, Holtz burst into the bathroom, ready to assist and froze.

 

Before her was the most beautiful sight she had ever laid eyes upon; Erin, leaning back against the brick, with water coming down over her very naked, yet unexposed (shower curtain) front, face flushed, eyes closed and chest heaving. It didn’t take Holtz’ degree in nuclear engineering to figure out _exactly_ what Erin was doing.

 

She meant to turn around and leave Erin to it--really she did--but she could hardly tear her eyes from the vision of Erin’s damp hair, sticking to her face in certain places, wild along her shoulders as her head lolled to the side and another breathy moan escaped from deep within her chest, resonating somewhere even deeper within Holtzmann, throat bobbing as she felt her own nether regions clench. Erin’s chest heaved harder.

 

“ _Oh--_ oh, _please_ ,” Holtz felt her own body grow hot under her collar and not just from the steam of the bathroom.

 

She knew that Erin deserved privacy, and so she quietly turned on her heel and was about to open the door when another, even _more_ beautiful sound erupted from Erin’s lips:

 

“ _Holtzmann_.”

 

Holtz froze a second time, damning her own selfishness and whipping around with an apology sitting on the tip of her tongue at being caught, before she felt her jaw slacken as she realized that she _hadn’t_ been seen, but Erin was actually _finishing_ , eyes still closed, keening forward against the opposite brick divider and moaning Holtzmann’s name over and over and over…

 

Holtz shook, from inside her chest she felt her own heart begin to hammer against its cage, demanding she go to the goddess that owned the rampant organ.

 

Erin slid against the wall, but managed to catch herself and as she looked up, Holtz felt her breath catch as two, usually blue, but now blown-black eyes, settled on her own. Erin stood up a little straighter, but otherwise made no sound or emotion, the sound of her heavy breathing just audible over the sounds of the water cascading down her back. Steam rolled off of her skin that was tinged pink with _heat_.

 

Holtzmann moved.

 

Erin said nothing, nor moved. She simply watched Holtz, like a predator eyes its prey, as Holtzmann began unzipping the top half of her ghostbusters jumpsuit, letting it fall down around her waist and then shuffled out of it on the cool tile floor, leaving her in nothing but a thin, oil-stained gray tank underneath, as well as some quickly dampening neon-green boyshorts.

 

Holtz stepped up to the barrier of the shower curtain and paused, removing her glasses as the steam, plus her own external body heat began to fog the yellow lenses, giving Erin one last chance to tell her to go. Because she wasn’t sure she would be able to stop once she managed to get her hands on the older woman.

 

The physicist, in a move that surprised them both, gave Holtzmann no other option as she reached forward with one arm and practically yanked the blonde under the shower curtain and into the already cramped stall. Holtzmann fell into Erin’s front, pushing her up against the far wall, dousing herself with the still-hot water, but found herself suffocatingly overheated as their lips crashed together and Holtz’s hands found purchase on Erin’s waist, clinging to her like a drowning man would a life raft.

 

Erin lifted one leg and wrapped it around Holtz’s waist, pressing her center against the engineer’s toned stomach, moving them even more impossibly closer, swallowing Holtzmann’s moans as the blonde felt how wet and hot and _soft_ Erin was against her. Erin’s hands clawed at her soaked top, struggling to pull it over the blonde’s head. Holtz reluctantly broke the kiss to yank the offending garment away and tossed it over the shower wall, uncaring of where it landed, before moving back and attaching her lips to the pulse at Erin’s neck, biting and licking and sucking the moisture clean from Erin’s skin, her chest rumbling with unfettered desire.

 

“Holtz-- _please_ ,” Erin breathed, nipping at the shell of the blonde’s ear, her nails making light pink trails down the expanse of the engineer’s back. Not wasting another moment, Holtz dropped to her knees, dodging the shower spray, for the most part as she lifted the leg Erin had had around her waist a moment prior, and began to trail hot, open-mouthed kisses up her calf, behind her knee and then closer still, up her thigh, before she felt Erin’s hand comb through her hair and Holtz knew that she couldn’t go another moment without being the reason behind Erin repeating the sounds she made before.

 

Holtz pressed a firm kiss to the top of the patch of curls, able to smell the sweet scent of her new lover, even over the smell of the citrus and peppermint that she knew Erin loved to use and had come to associate with the physicist.

 

She glanced up at Erin, wanting to _see_ her come apart as well as feel her, before she allowed Erin’s left leg fall over her shoulder and dove into Erin, swiping her tongue along the full length of Erin’s lips, savoring the taste of the woman she’d only dreamed of having for _months_ , before diving a little deeper through the glistening pink folds of her labia, drinking in every available inch of the redhead who gasped and twitched and writhed above her, taking hold of Holtzmann’s shoulders to steady herself. She couldn’t get enough, letting her nose nudge the hood of Erin’s center before latching onto a stiffened clit and beginning to suckle firmly, causing Erin’s knees to shake and her head to fall back as a deeper, throaty moan escaped the older woman’s chest.

 

“ _Holtz. Ohhh,_ ” Erin had had men attempt to pleasure her this way before, but more often than not she’d wound up with nothing more than beard-burn along her inner thighs and would offer up a nonexistent orgasm, just to get them to stop. _Now_ however, her blood felt as though it were gasoline and Holtz had struck a match, igniting her insides and causing her eyes to roll back as she dug tiny crescent-shaped marks into Holtzmann’s shoulders, struggling to remain upright as the engineer worked her body up higher and higher. Her lungs burned through the effort of breathing in with all of the steam, as well as having not even fully recovered from her first orgasm.

 

Holtz didn’t let up, continuing to worship her sex, diving deeper, craning her neck further, tonguing her harder as her thighs began to shake and the flutters in her stomach began to expand and just when she thought she might explode, Holtz reached up with one arm and pinched one of Erin’s already _painfully_ erect nipples and the pleasure from the twinge shot to her core and her mouth fell open in a silent scream as she came, not finding the time to be embarrassed at her display of passion, as Holtz continued to work her down, causing her to shudder and cry out Holtz’ name more than once, before the aftershocks began to recede. Holtz finished, pressing a kiss to her center, as if it were something precious, backing away just enough to slide her arms up from Erin’s hips, to her waist and around her back, practically holding her up as Erin continued to jerk, whimpering as she felt her eyes well up with the powerful release Holtz had just brought forth from her. Her heart still beating like a hummingbird’s wings behind her breast.

 

Erin’s face rest perfectly in the crook of Holtz’ neck as the blonde began to rub Erin’s back and nuzzle her ear, leaving little love bites along her jaw and shoulder.

 

As Erin’s world stopped spinning and the water cooled them both down to a reasonable temperature, she felt Holtz turn the water off behind her and the steam began to clear her mind as she realized just what had conspired between them and for a flickering moment, doubt stung her heart enough to nearly make her bolt, before she pulled back, gently and looked at the woman holding her.

 

Holtzmann’s hair had come completely undone, and damp ringlets of blonde sat just past her shoulders, something Erin had never seen before on the engineer, who almost always kept her hair meticulously kept up and out of the way of being a fire hazard. Her crystal blue eyes were dark with desire, but Erin could see a mixture of desire and fondness as she tucked a strand of Erin’s own damp hair out of the way behind her ear and cleared her throat, looking almost bashful.

 

“I suppose you’ll want to talk about this?” Holtzmann read her mind. Erin could see a small twinge of fear beginning to come over Holtz, as if she were worried Erin would think this had all been some mistake.

 

“We can talk later,” Erin whispered, leaning her forehead to Holtzmann’s, enjoying the intimacy of the moment. “Right now, I have better uses for that mouth of yours.”

 

Holtz’ eyebrows show up to her hairline in surprise, before her brain caught up and her mouth quirked up into that saucy, dimpled smile that ninety-nine percent of the time, made Erin swoon, this time was no exception.

 

“Why, Miss Gilbert, who knew you were so provocative?”

 

“Are you complaining, Miss Holtzmann?”

 

Holtz’ nose crinkled at the title and she snorted when Erin’s smile grew, before leaning forward to peck her sweetly on the lips.

 

“As I said before, I have better things you could be doing, _or_ you could stay here and wash up now that the shower is free,” Erin grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself, stepping out from under the shower curtain with a wink of her own toward a stunned Holtz.

 

She began to walk away with a little more sway to her hips than either woman knew was necessary, throwing one last knowing glance back at Holtz before the blonde bolted for her and Erin laughed as Holtz practically scooped Erin up, still very nude and shot out of the bathroom, Erin squealing with laughter as Holtz made way for the dorms across the hall.

 

Neither woman acknowledged the wide-eyed stares of their two counterparts who’d just made it up to the third floor.

 

“Oh _man_ , I am _never_ going to use that bathroom again,” Patty shivered.

 

“As much as I want to _unsee_ that, Holtz is going to owe me $100 when I tell her I found out where her tattoo is,” Abby countered with a grin.

 

“I need more black friends, I swear to _God_ ,” Patty slapped her hand to her forehead. A moment later a shriek came from the bedroom.

 

 **-FIN** -

**Author's Note:**

> come and follow me on the Tumblr: holtzmnd.tumblr.com and say Hi! or just leave me a comment and tell me what you liked (or didn't like) about the fic! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! :3
> 
> Want to submit a prompt? Do so here!  
> https://goo.gl/forms/ODukrUyc2EP2rtlw1


End file.
